The Beginning of the End
by Kiara O. Lawrence
Summary: Harry's Godmother (not Arabella Figg) Kiara Orion Lawrence, this is her story. Eventually this will lead up to Harry's Hogwarts years. But for now, it starts on the fateful day of October 31, 1987.
1. Raakina Melme

The Beginning of the End  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Raakina Melme  
  
*All author's notes and disclaimers are at the end of the chapters*  
  
My name is Kiara. Kiara Orion Lawrence, and this is my story...  
  
On October 31, 1987, Sirius and I were at Godric's Hollow, where two of our best friends Lily and James Potter were hiding from Voldemort with their son Harry, our godson. We were receiving the newlywed couple's advice on how to follow through with our wedding plans. It was around 9 o'clock at night and we had many things to do the next day, so we bid our friends goodbye and left on Sirius' motorbike, not being able to apparate on the protected grounds. About 15 minutes after we left Godric's Hollow, we both got this weird feeling that something had gone wrong. Not sure of what happened, we turned around and headed back to James and Lily's hideout. We reached what was left of the house that was obviously attacked by the most feared dark wizard Voldemort  
  
I ran to the ruins screaming for my friend, after no response I decided to try to dig through the remainder of the house to see if Lily was buried. To my horror, I found her dead; she had been hit by the killing curse Advada Kedvadra. James had been found by Sirius the exact same way. Before breaking down in frustration, I heard distant crying.  
  
"HARRY!" I yelled at Sirius, "He is still alive!"  
  
Running around in panic, I found Harry sitting in the remainder of his bedroom crying from lack of attention and fear. I rushed to him and enveloped him in my arms.  
  
"Shh don't worry, it's okay".  
  
Not believing my own words, I broke down into tears, feeling that the world had just been destroyed. A few minutes later, Sirius appeared looking down at me with obvious pain.  
  
"We must tell Remus and Astarael what has happened here, they must hear it from us."  
  
Looking down at Harry I nodded and stood upright. Yet, something was not right about my godson. Carefully moving a tuft of his messy jet-black hair from his forehead, I saw it, the mark where the Advada Kedvadra had touched him. A scar in the middle of his forehead glowed green in the shape of a lightning bolt.  
  
"Sirius, look at this." I said showing him the scar; "Harry survived the killing curse...but how?"  
  
I looked to him for some kind of answer, yet he had none... He just kissed my forehead.  
  
"All I do know is that I must fulfill my promise to Lily and James as Harry's Godfather..." The playful tone in his voice now gone, making him sound as if he had just died himself.  
  
Taking Harry from my arms, he sat on a tree stump outside of the ruins of the house, gently rocking Harry to sleep. I looked at him in confusion. I knew our godson mattered; yet I get no reassurance that everything will be all right? Thinking back to what he said, I realized that he only said that HE must fulfill HIS promise as a godfather. So what now? I get no part in raising my godson, even though I too made a vow to protect him if anything had happened to Lily or James? Suddenly feeling hurt and confused, I fell to my knees in despair, quietly crying. My tears turned into sobs of pain and sorrow.  
  
I heard Sirius rise from his position and walk past me, making my heartache even more. Then I heard voices, from that of Sirius arguing with Rubeus Hagrid. Quieting myself, I heard Sirius yelling that he did not care what Albus Dumbledore thought and that Harry was going to be raised by him. Hagrid now angered that Sirius was not cooperating; he walked towards me. I stood up quickly trying to hide my sorrow, yet with no real luck, I faced him.  
  
"I am sorry Ms. Lawrence, I know ya are Harry's Godparents and all, but Dumbledore sent me on a mission, and that was to bring Harry back to 'im."  
  
Nodding I turned towards Sirius and looked at him as though telling him that we must do as Dumbledore had said for the time being.  
  
"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? WHAT KIND OF GODMOTHER ARE YOU? GIVING HARRY AWAY TO THOSE MUGGLES! FORGET IT! I AM NOT GOING TO GIVE HIM AWAY THAT EASILY, UNLIKE YOU I LOVED LILY AND JAMES AND I WILL NOT GO AGAINST MY PROMISE!"  
  
He looked at me with the utmost hatred. My mouth hung open. I stared senseless at him. Sirius, I thought, why are you doing this? Why are you pushing me away? My love? What is happening? I could feel the tingle in my cheeks as feeling rushed to my eyes, bearing tears. Then and there I felt my heart shatter into a million different pieces, but being the person I was, I wasn't about to let Sirius see that he hurt me so.  
  
"Sirius, please. Don't be like this, you know it is for the best...for now at least."  
  
Either seeing that I was right or disgusted so much with me, he shoved Harry into Hagrid's arms and muttered something about Peter Pettigrew. With that he apparated away.  
  
Looking to Hagrid I said, "Well, Albus will be wanting you to return to him soon. You may take Sirius' motorbike, I will place a simple levitation spell on it so you can get to him faster"  
  
My voice was scant with emotion, Hagrid stared after me, amazed at my lack of feeling. I slowly walked towards the motorbike.  
  
"Ms. Lawrence? I really sorry bout this ya know? It is Dumbledore's orders..."  
  
"I know Hagrid, I know. Don't blame yourself for what just happened; it might as well happen now when we were only planning to get married." I stopped talking at a loss for words.  
  
Taking out my wand I placed the levitation spell "Wingardium Leviosa" on the motorbike and sent Hagrid off, kissing my godson goodbye. Watching Hagrid disappear into the night sky, I sighed and turned around to face the horrible memory behind me. I stood for a few minutes, thinking silently, cursing my stupidity at not going after Sirius. Around me it slowly began to rain. Harder and harder the rain fell, matching my mood and this night perfectly. I decided to apparate to Remus' house to tell him the news.  
  
AN: This story is dedicated to my dear friend Astarael Emeritus. She has been part of the inspiration for me to write this story, and continue on with it. Also, A special thanks goes to Wolf Of Solitude, she alone emailed me saying she would lend a hand in reading my story before it was uploaded. Telling me if it was worthy of a Fanfiction.net audience. I thank you both. I ask all the reviewers to review with their heart, and do not leave out any opinions, good or bad. Also any reviewers may email me at majestical_creature@yahoo.com or Im me at MageGurlKiara. If any of this somehow portrays your story, or a story you have read, I swear it is purely coincidental, and I did not mean for it to happen. If this is true, and it portrays your story so much, I will remove the story if asked.   
  
Disclaimer: Of course I could only be in a dream if I ever said I owned any of the Harry Potter characters. Anyone you recognize does not belong to me. It belongs to J.K Rowling 


	2. Erda Oore

Chapter 2  
  
Erda Oore  
  
  
Reaching his drive, I walked slowly towards his door. I gathered all my strength not to cry and knocked on the weather-ravaged wood. I heard some rummaging around and then he opened the door. He took one look at me and ushered me inside out of the cold.  
  
"Kia, what's wrong?" He asked.  
  
Warmth enveloped me as Remus closed the door. I stared numbly at the wooden floor.  
  
"Kia?"  
  
I looked up at Remus' face. Kind amber eyes looked searchingly at me. A soft clomping of horse hooves came from the adjourning room.  
  
"Remus, who is it?" a soft voice drifted out as a female centaur entered the room.  
  
"KIA!" The centaur exclaimed rushing over to her distraught friend, turning back to a human in the process. "Oh Kia...what happened?" The once-turned centaur asked.  
  
Trying to find my voice I replied, "Astarael...it's horrible...they...died...Sirius hates me..."  
  
Not able to keep the tears from my voice I stopped, not wanting to worry my friends too much, as they would already be destroyed from the events of this night.  
  
But they ran, tears like the blood from a deep wound, for this was what they mourned. I couldn't stop; sobs came, incessant and heavy. They stared at me worried and shocked.  
  
Remus, forever logical, now turning to Astarael asked "Star, I need you to consult with Firenze and speak of the war on Mars, that might give us more of an idea of what happened. Obviously it is too hard for Kia to bear telling us now. Please go quickly, in the mean time I will try and comfort Kia and get some information on what possibly could have occurred."  
  
Astarael sensing the seriousness of the issue transformed back into a centaur and kissed Remus goodbye. Enveloping me in a comforting hug  
  
"It's going to be all right soon Kia, I promise. Promise me that you will be strong and hang in there until we find a way to make this better. Promise?"  
  
Not wanting to betray my friend's trust, and knowing that I probably would, I looked down to the floor. Sighing she gave me one last hug and turned and galloped into the pouring, thunder-stricken darkness.  
  
A few minutes after Astarael left, Remus knelt in from of me searching my eyes for an answer.  
  
"Kia? Do you feel up to telling me what happened?"  
  
He asked, obviously trying not to make me cry. I sighed and began my story as best as I could. I got to the part where Lily and James were found dead and he fell out of his kneeling position.  
  
"Oh my god...Kia...they didn't...how did Voldemort find them?"  
  
"Pettigrew...he betrayed us..." I replied looking at the blazing fire, my hatred burning in my soul.  
  
Telling Remus about Lily and James seemed like enough shock for him, so I decided to leave out my quarrel with Sirius.  
  
"I want you to tell me the whole story, Kiara." He said in a firm voice, as if he had read my mind.  
  
Looking at him, confused, I continued on. Being sure not to stop, for if I did I was sure I would break down once again.  
  
Nearing the end of my story, Remus stood and embraced me quietly repeating, "It will be okay Kia...It will be okay..."  
  
Suddenly the door flew open and in walked a very distraught and very angry Sirius.  
  
"Sirius!" Remus exclaimed, quickly leaving me to embrace his friend.  
  
But Sirius, burning with rage and pain, flung the comfort aside. He stared at me, eyes a flame, filled with feelings he had never looked at me with.  
  
"YOU!" Sirius yelled pointing at me. "Who do you think you are? Deciding things like that? I am Harry's godfather! In which, I am supposed to take care of Harry since something happened to Lily and James! Yet you let them take him..."  
  
"SIRIUS STOP!" Remus said raising his voice close to a yell, while hanging on to Sirius' arm. Sirius yanked free of Remus' grip and walked over to me. Grabbing my face he turned me so I was staring straight into his eyes. For the pain he inflicted on me mentally and physically, I started to cry. I looked at him with complete hurt and sorrow as if to ask him "Why? Why are you doing this? Why do you hate me?" He opened his mouth to start to yell, and then he stopped and stared at me. For at least 2 minutes we stood in silence.  
  
Then he turned away and whispered, "You are just as bad as the people who did this...you are dead to me now."  
  
With that been said he walked past a gaping Remus and out into the rain.  
  
AN: Thanks to all who reviewed, and I would like to give a special thanks to my friend Amia, for my story would not be posted without her. THANKS! I truly did not think anyone would like my story, but I am delightfully surprised at your responses. Thank you so much. As always my story is dedicated to Astarael Emeritus, for she has helped me much with this story.  
*THANKS AGAIN AMIA*  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and places you recognize  
belong to J.K Rowling  
  
**Uploader's Note: Hello all! This is Amia, the uploader of this fic. I just want to say that even though I haven't read the Harry Potter books, and that I dislike them, this is a great fic and because of it I might have to read the books. Thanks for creating a great story Kiara!  
  
0x01 graphic 


	3. Almaarea Hyanda

Chapter 3

__

Almaarea Hyanda

My heart froze. The room spun and my stomach clenched. My life had just run out the door, into the storm, which was now my soul, dark and forlorn. I collapsed to the ground in heaving sobs of pain. Realizing my world had just shattered, I got up as best I cold and ran to the kitchen. I hear Remus yelling and following me. Not caring anymore, I flipped through the cupboards, trying to find my salvation. Grasping the smooth black handle of a carving knife, I pulled it from the drawer. This was it...I was going to leave everything. 

  
Suddenly, the door alongside me opened and Remus entered. He stared at me for a second in shock, then raced over and tried to pry the knife from me. I screamed at my current enemy. Why wasn't he going to let me do it? I had to fufill my promise to Sirius...he hates me now, I have to leave this world. "Please don't!" Remus begged me. Prying the knife from his hands and back into mine, I plunged the knife into my chest. I heard crying, coming from my companion...no my enemy. Cold steel connected with flesh, searing pain blinded my eyes. Blood came, rose to my chest. Blood fueled by adrenaline spurted out of my physical wound, as emotion ran swift from the mental blow. Falling to my knees in pain, I coughed up the blood that was now rapidly filling my lungs. The room swirled around me as the blackness invited me into its warmth. I closed my eyes, sweet relief filled me. 'I'm sorry.' I thought, 'I am sorry I failed you Sirius. I die.' The bittersweet concept, filled me as I thought, 'But then I died when you first looked at me with your hatred...' One last wry smiled graced my mouth. I heard Remus shouting my name, but I didn't care…I was free. 

  


AN: I know, it's a cliffhanger, but that is why I uploaded two chapters today. The next chapter will be up soon. In case you didn't know, the titles are in Elvish or Quenya. Sort of a Lord of the Rings fetish. *Laughs* A special thanks goes out to Wolf of Solitude and Amia for helping me so much with these chapters. My story is as always dedicated to Astarael Emeritus. If you have any questions or comments that you don't feel right to put in a review, just email me at: majestical_creature@yahoo.com or IM me at: MageGurlKiara. Thank you all! 

Melme, 

Kiara Orion Lawrence 

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or places you   
recognize, they are owned by the wonderful author,   
J.K. Rowling. 


	4. Iirima Ainu

Chapter 4

__

Iirima Ainu

I opened my eyes into a searing white light, quickly closing them again. "Kia?" A kind voice entered my mind. Groaning, I turned over to look at who had addressed me. Opening one eye, I saw the person that caused me all the pain before…"Sirius…?" I asked. Unsure of the answer I would receive, I turned back my normal position. "Kiara…I don't know what to say…" "What can you say? I mean, I thought I was 'dead' to you…that I didn't matter anymore…" I stopped to cough up some of the remaining blood in my lungs. I saw Sirius flinch with guilt. "Kia, I really didn't mean those things…I…" I cut him off. "No, that is not it, you know what you said…you know what you did. You hurt me…a lot…and I don't know…anymore, I am so lost." I stopped my tears taking over. "Kiara…I still love you…more than anything…" "Just because I am hurt, and it seems like your fault…you don't want to live with the guilt, that is why…" He leaned over, stopping me in mid-sentence, and kissed me. 

I pushed him away, with as much strength as I could muster. "Sirius…I love you…but you hurt me…" Not knowing what to say next, I turned away from him. "I understand that, and your reasons, but that won't make me stop loving you with all of my being. I need you now. I need you to help me. Without you I would probably be the one on that hospital bed, yet I wouldn't have a pulse. What I am trying to say is…will you allow me a second chance? I know I don't deserve it and all…" Sirius exclaimed, looking at me with his infamous pout. He was obviously trying to lighten the mood, while being serious. Sighing I turned back to him, staring him in the eyes. "Give me some time, or at least show me now that you will not hurt me again." That being said he went down on one knee and took my hand in his. Gently kissing my hand he whispered, "I was so terribly wrong and it should be me in that bed not you. I love you with all my soul and I want us to live as we did before these events. Maybe possibly have a family of our own and get Harry back…I understand completely if you do not want to take me back for what I did to you. I just want you to know that as soon as I waked from Remus' house, I fell in despair, realizing what I had just done to you, yet not knowing how to fix it…I am terribly sorry. I will say it as many times as you want to hear it…but I love you and I am sorry…" He finished looking down at the floor. Taking my other hand, I slowly lifted his face level to my own and looked him firmly in the eyes. "Sirius…" I gently kissed his cheek as darkness overwhelmed me once again. 

  
AN: I have...wait...Amia has posted for me, 3 chapters today alone. Feel LOVED! *smiles* Thank you to all my reviewers! I love reviews, and I check constantly! Don't let anyone ever tell you that learning a language is easy...specially Elvish. Lord of the Rings, here I come! *sorry, I am excited, I am going to see it for the third time tomorrow* Melme to you all, Wolf of solitude, Amia, Astarael, Quill, Ginny...Melme. I hope you like this! Sorry about the cliffhanger, so I had another posted. REDEMPTION! I need a scanner, you could see my Kiara Picture, from the last   
chapter....Well I hope you like my story! 

Melme, 

Kiara Orion Lawrence 

Disclaimer: All characters or places known are owned   
by J.K. Rowling 

__

Editor's Notes: Sorry about more notes, but I'm promoting myself to Editor now since I'm sort of doing that as well. But still, what you see comes from Kiara's head, and it's brilliant!

Amia


	5. Arinya Faire

Chapter 5

__

Arinya Faire

One week later… 

"All right. Are you ready to go?" Sirius asked with a smile on his face. "Oh God YES! I need to get out of this damn bed!" I replied pulling on the side of the bed and sitting up. Groaning, I fell back down, wincing in pain from the sudden movement. "Whoa…hang on. Don't move too fast. I mean you really…kind of well…" Sirius said to me looking down at the floor. "Here! We'll help!" "REMUS! ASTARAEL!" I yelled, hugging my friends with all the strength I had left in me. "What are you two doing here?" I asked, looking at both of them with love and confusion. "UH! I am offended!" Remus exclaimed with mock-hurt. "Me as well! You think I wouldn't come to help my friend when she was in the hospital?!?" Astarael replied with the same offended look. "Well…I didn't think you would come…considering the circumstances…" I spoke, in a voice no louder than a whisper, looking down at my hands. Astarael moved forward, enveloping me in a careful hug. Remus kissed my cheek. "Don't think that," Astarael whispered in my ear. "You know I would come, no matter what the circumstance!" "Don't forget me, I don't see why you would think I wouldn't come…" Remus whispered in reply, kissing my cheek once more. 

"Thank you guys…Thank you SO much!" I said, tears stinging at the corners of my eyes. Slowly and carefully Remus lifted me from my bed and placed me in the wheelchair provided by the hospital. Sirius snapped out of his trance and looked at me. Smiling he slowly started pushing me out of my room. "Thank you Remus…Astarael…" Sirius said quietly pushing me down the hallway. "You don't have to thank us Sirius. She is our friend too and we love her as well." Astarael replied, smiling at Sirius. "You know I can hear you guys." I said looking back at the three walking behind me. Remus smiled down at me, "Then don't listen Kia, cause we're going to talk some more! Close your ears!" Reaching up I playfully punched him on the arm. "Ouch…jeez, you would think she's been in the hospital for two weeks with the punch she's got!" Remus teased, smiling. 

"HOLD ON A MINUTE! I have been in the hospital for 2 weeks?" I asked, turning to face Sirius. "Well yeah…you were…out of it for quite a while Kia…I mean you did lose a lot of blood…" He replied looking at me sadly, his eyes still wracked with guilt. "Well that's just great…" I said turning back around in my chair. "I allowed myself to be cooped up for 2 weeks…2 WEEKS! Let alone in a hospital!" Sighing I laid my head back and closed my eyes to think. 'I mean I hate doctors…after the way they treated my mum…like she was a lab rat…and hospitals are worse! They insist on the fact that no matter what they are right and you have to do what they say! I mean what if I didn't want to see my father die? …And yet I allowed myself to stay here for 2 weeks…I am weak…I deserved death…' 

Letting a tear fall freely down my face, I felt the chair stop. Sirius moved around the chair and knelt down before me, staring at me. Gently wiping the tear from my cheek, he kissed me and whispered,"You're not weak, and I didn't let the doctors touch you, other than to help you heal…well…your infliction…I swear it. I love you." Kissing me once more he stood and gently lifted me from the chair and placed me into the passenger's seat of my convertible. 

"You guys need a ride?" He asked, turning to Remus and Astarael. "No, that's okay. We have some things we need to take care of in Hogsmeade before we head home." Remus replied. "We'll come and visit you again tomorrow, okay Kia?" Astarael asked, quickly hugging me once more. Nodding I turned to Remus. "I am sorry…I probably freaked you out…" But he cut me off before I could finish. Kissing me on the cheek he replied "Don't worry about it Kiara." Smiling he backed away. "Goodbye!" They both said waving, and they apparated away. 

AN: Thanks to all my reviewers. If my printer was   
working I could enter more elvish into this story. I   
will be coming out with a prequel to this story soon.   
I do not know exactly when, but I have a really good   
idea of what will happen. Thanks to Amia, my   
uploader. She has been a great help to me! *smiles*   
Thank you all, I hope you enjoy my story thus far. I   
will try and have my chapters posted as soon as   
possible, yet I have yet to separate them! Thanks   
again! *Oh! And for those who know..yes there are now   
Elvish hospitals in Rivendall*   


Melme,   
Kiara Orion Lawrence 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. The   
Harry Potter references come from the mind of J. K.   
Rowling and I am at her mercy. The Elvish/Quenya   
titles come from the mind of J.R.R Tolkien and his   
wonderful series "Lord of the Rings". 


	6. Muina Nienaite

Chapter 6

__

Muina Nienaite

The ride home was far from enjoyable. All the awkward silent moments between the two of us made the ride almost unbearable. Sirius pulled to the side of the road and turned to me. "Why are we stopping?" I questioned him, looking around. "I remembered, there is something I must do…Do you think you could get home on your own?" Sirius asked me. "I know I shouldn't leave you alone, but this is really important, well…it's about Lily and James' deaths…It's just something I have to do while the opportunity remains, okay? I am sorry." He continued looking at me sadly, yet there was a hint of anger in his eyes and in his voice. 

"Stop…okay. I will go home by myself…" I got out of the car as well as I could, looking at him hurt and confused. "I really am sorry Kia…" He leaned out the side of the car and kissed me. "I will be back as soon as I can. You get some rest." Smiling, he restarted the car and sped off in   
the other direction. Knowing Sirius, I decided to some-what follow him. I figured he was heading towards a muggle city, considering the direction he sped off in. I apparated to the nearest city I could think of at that time. 

Upon hearing voices, I hid in the near-by forest. I heard Peter Pettigrew yelling "IT WAS YOU! YOU KILLED THEM! YOU ARE A DEATHEATER!" Remembering to stay hidden, I moved to a closer tree, so I could see them both. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT WORMTAIL? YOU WERE THE SECRET-KEEPER AND YOU KNOW IT! JUST GIVE YOURSELF UP NOW!" Sirius screamed at him, muggles surrounding the area to see what was going on. I saw "Wormtail" pull something from his pocket, but within a split second, smoke filled the air. 

"SIRIUS!" I yelled, trying to find him in the fog. Suddenly I heard voices of Ministry officials running around through the smoke. "THERE HE IS!" One of them bellowed. The smoke cleared for me to see 6 ministry wizards dragging Sirius away, while others were trying to explain what had happened to the muggle police. I ran further down the forest, trying to get in front of the officials to talk to them, telling them that Sirius was innocent, but I stopped. I heard Sirius…laughing… 'Why is he laughing at a time like this?' I thought. I looked at him, he was laughing away like a hyena. "Sirius…" I said in a quiet voice. Yet, I was obviously loud enough, because he stopped and looked in my direction. "Kia…Kia…" He said looking at me sadly. "I'm sorry!" He yelled, just as the Aurors apparated him away. 

AN: Another chapter for you...yet it is short, and has a cliffhanger! *laughs evilly* That is for my story getting buried! In the next chapter I will include translations to my chapter titles, but I feel too lazy to run to my room and get them now. Sorry! Well the normal thanks goes out...to my reviewers...Amia...Astarael and Wolf of Solitude *NARMO! Laughs* I hope you like this! Thanks so much!   


Melme,   
Kiara Orion Lawrence 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter references belong to J.K   
Rowling, Elvish/Quenya belong to J.R.R Tolkien. *As   
if I would own them? Come on you've read my story!* 


	7. Halda Nwalya

Chapter 7

Halda Nwayla 

Then someone reached around me and picked me up.  Trying to see who was taking me away, I looked up.  "YOU! Put me down! Leave me alone!"  I yelled at my captor. "SHUT UP, WOMAN!"  He shouted back, "I am here to help you."  "Why in HELL would you want to help me Severus?"    I asked him, almost falling back into the darkness.  "It isn't exactly a choice of mine to make, Lawrence…I just…HAVE to…" He said looking down at me with his normal sneer.  "Fine then, tell me where you are taking me." I demanded, glaring back at him, while trying to control the insistent coughing.  "To Snape Mansion, where you will be staying for quite a while…unfortunately for me…" He replied, looking around him.  "But…I…don't…" I wasn't able to continue as darkness reclaimed me yet again.  

Waking up to darkness again, I figured I was in a coma or dead, Feeling that either would be just fine, a soft glow entered the darkness.  "Lawrence?" A snake-like voice bore into my head.  Realizing I was neither of the things I had hoped, I replied,  "What do you want Slime ball?"  Opening my eyes, I saw Severus smirking at me, which what could have easily been mistaken for happiness.  "Now, now Lawrence, that is no way to treat your savior."  He said, his smirk seeming to grow.  "My SAVIOR?  Are you completely and utterly insane…" Another coughing fit had me within its grasp.  "Hang on there, Vampire."  He said reaching into the pockets of his cloak; he pulled out a small vile.  "Take this, you'll feel better then."  Slowly pouring the contents of the vile into my mouth, he looked at me expectantly.  "What do you want, me to thank you?  Cause you're getting your hopes too high if you think that I would ever thank you, you greasy git!"  Coughing again I fell back down against the pillows.  I watched him leave the room, muttering something about ungratefulness, but smirking all the same.

Sighing, I closed my eyes again, but this time not to sleep.  This time I thought about all that had happened in just a short time.  How quickly my life had collapsed with me standing idly by.  Remembering Remus and Astarael, I slowly made my way out of bed.  Why couldn't I live by myself or at least with my friends?  Why did I have to live with this slime ball that hates me so?  Questions racing through my mind, I made my way through the glow of the moonlight and found the door.  Scowling, I opened the door with the utmost care.  I heard voices coming from farther down the hall.  "We want to see Kiara, you git!"  Remus shouted at his age-old nemesis.  "Orders from the ministry say you cannot, Werewolf."  He replied smoothly, obviously happy that he was making an impact.  "We don't give a DAMN what the FOOLS at the ministry say!"  Astarael yelled.

Upon hearing my two friends, I ran as best as I could to try and find where their voices were coming from.   "REMUS!  ASTARAEL!"  I called, searching desperately for the room, which held my only means of life.  "PETRIFICUS TOTALIS" I heard Severus shout.  HE ran from the room and grabbed me from behind; placing his hand over my mouth he dragged me back to my room.

AN:  I am sorry for this being up so late, but I have had a Final every day this week and it has been really hectic.  Thank you so much to those who reviewed!  I still have more to write to my story, and I will get on it today!  I do not know when, but I plan on starting my prequel soon.  I might not start it if I do not get some reviews!  This is the first chapter I have posted myself!  I am finally at a computer where I don't have to send it to Amia before it gets posted.  As I promised here are the titles and their translations thus far:

_Chapter/Elvish/English_

_1/Raakina Melme/Broken Love_

_2/Erda Oore/Solitary Heart_

_3/Almaarea Hyanda/ Blessed Blade_

_4/Iirima Ainu/Lovely Spirit_

_5/Arinya Faire/Morning Radiance_

_6/Muina Nienaite/Hidden Tears_

_7/Halda Nwalya/Shadowed Torment_

_Well there you are.  I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and from now on I will be including the English translation to the chapters I upload in my author's notes.  Thank you all!_

_Melme,_

_Kiara Orion Lawrence_

_Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings.  They rightfully belong to J.K Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien._


	8. Talant Maranwe

Chapter 8

Talant Maranwe 

Once inside, he pushed me to the cold wooden floor.  "YOU IDIOT!" He hissed, "What were you thinking?  For one, you are in no shape to be running around and you are not to see those people for the time being.  I explained on the way here, but it seems your listening skills have not improved since Hogwarts!"  Glaring at him with the utmost hatred, I yelled back, "I am the idiot?!?  Ooooh NO!  In case you didn't notice I was unconscious during the trip home, you Slimy GIT!"  Reaching into my cloak, I pulled out my wand and pointed it threateningly at him.  "How DARE you try and separate me from the only people I have left in this world!  First Lily and James die by Voldemort's hand and now Sirius was sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss, which means I have lost him too!  And now, you dare try and take Remus and Astarael from me?"  I slowly got to my feet, wincing in pain, but being sure not to take my wand or eye contact off him.  "Now, you will show me where Astarael and Remus are, so HELP ME GOD!"  I shouted as I approached him.

"Do you honestly think they would give an already insane man the Dementor's Kiss?" He snarled at me.  "What the HELL are you talking about Severus?"  "I am talking about your precious Black, Lawrence!  He is neither dead nor sitting without a soul.  True he is in Azkaban with a life sentence ahead of him for the murder of 13 people and being a servant of Voldemort, but that is different.  Listen to me Kiara.  Sirius is not gone, and you shall see your friends, but you are going to have to wait.  You are important to the magical world and the ministry is protecting you.  Will all that happened with Black, they are making sure Lupin and Emeritus aren't the same way."

I stepped back.  "Wh…Why am I any different than anyone else?"  I looked at him confused.  He snarled at me again,  "Don't you know anything about yourself Lawrence?  Where you come from?  What you are?"   Obviously he saw the bewildered look on my face, because he continued disdainfully.  "Look…your parents were sorcerers…of the White Fire Tower…you are an animagus by birth… which means you can turn into any animal you wish, when ever you want…Even those of the magical community.  You are also the most powerful sorceress in the world known today.  One of the reasons even though you were 12, you were moved to be a 6th year, with the rest of the Gryffindor Gang…" He stopped looking down at the ground.  "You are the only one that can save people like me…from the curse I have placed on me…and you can cure Lycanthrope…so you can help your friend as well…"

I stared at him in disbelief.  "I don't understand…how could I do that?  Why would they care?  I am no different!"  I yelled to Severus.  Pushing past him, I made my way down the hall, searching in every room frantically for my two friends.  I heard Severus following, and I wondered why he didn't try and stop me.  Opening the door to the library, I peered inside, spotting my friends.  I ran to their side, muttering the counter-curse.  I pushed them upright. "Remus?  Astarael?"  I looked at them questioningly.

_AN:  I know I post too many chapters to get reviews, so I will just say thanks to those of  you who have reviewed past chapters.  My uploader, Amia, thank you!  My dear friend Astarael Emeritus, thank you for your support and help, may we not find the answer to your question.  Narmo-Eresse, I think you know who you are!  Thank you all! _

_Talant Maranwe – Fallen Destiny_

_Melme,_

_Kiara Orion Lawrence_

_Disclaimer:  Everything that you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and her Publishers.  Everything that you recognize from Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and his publishers._


	9. Naikelea Kirmale

****

Chapter 9

__

Naikelea Kirmale

Both groaning they looked at me. "Kia! Oh my god, are you okay? What did that slimey bastard do to you?" Astarael questioned, her voice full of many emotions. I looked at them both sadly. "As much as I miss you both and as much as I want you to, you can't stay...it's dangerous for you to be here..." Remus looked at me confused. "Kiara, that is what Severus said...we don't care! We just want to be here with you...well...maybe not here..." He smiled at me. Sighing, I got to my feet and looked down at my two distraught friends. "I love you both, you know that right?" They nodded, looking at me confused. "Then you are going to have to trust me. I will owl you as soon as you can comeback, but your going to have to wait..." I said, smiling sadly, then looking down at the floor. My tears starting to flow. "I know you don't care...if it's dangerous...and that means a lot to me in itself...yet, if anything happened to you...I don't...know..." Laughing pathetically, I continued. "I mean, you saaw what I did...and Sirius wasn't even really gone then...you're going to have to leave now...or I won't be able to live with myself...please...just go..." I finished, turning my back to them. 

I heard Remus rise to his feet and walk towards me. Astarael soon did the same. Behind me they quietly conversed, Astarael seemingly putting up a fight. Their conversation ended, and they both walked past me. Astarael walked out the door, but Remus turned to me. His amber eyes burned with sadness, anger and confusion. He looked me up and down, pausing at my bandaged wrist. The anger in him seemed to take him over as he turned and stormed out of the room. I stood there, waiting for my emotions to take me over. I heard the front door slam shut, causing my tears to cascade even more down my already stained cheeks. 

Pain rushing over my soul, I ran. Not knowing where I would go, I travelled faster. I opened the door and running out into the pouring rain. The clouds weeped with my sorrow. I kept running, stumbling in the ever-growing mud puddles. Tripping over a rock, I fell in the mud, crying profusly. Finding it hard to breathe, my hearts wrenching in pain, I screamed into the wind "WHAT HAVE I DONE? WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS? WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME?!?" Thunder answered my call, and I heard Severus shouting my name, so I scrambled to my feet and ran farther. 

I closed my eyes, running blindly into the forest. The look Remus had given me before they left made my heart shatter for the thousandth time in the past few weeks. Trees smaked my face, giving me tears of blood. Guilt washed over me, causing my heart and head to ache. I tripped over a protruding root in the ground and hit my head on a rock below, causing darkness to take me for another ride. 

Walking through the darkness in my mindmories. Memories of my days attending Hogwarts. My days in Rivendall and the Shire. My days with Lily and James. I reached a certain memory. Not sure entirely what was inside, I jumped. 

AN: Hello again, This chapter is again being posted by Amia, thank you Amia! Thank you to all who reviewed, and I thank the person that pointed out I had the dates wrong, yet I wrote this the way I believed it to be. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I do not know when the next chapter will be posted. Thanks to Wolf Of Solitude for her help with this fic, I am happy to get to talk to you! Thank you! **Naikelea Kirmale-Painful Parting** 

Disclaimer: All things recognized belong to either J.K Rowling or J.R.R Tolkien 


	10. Sintale Enyalie

****

Chapter 10

__

Sintale Enyalie

~December 31, 1986~   


I stood aside the commotion of what seemed to be a part. I saw the past-me sitting in a window-seat watching the snowfall, while Sirius gently massaged her back. They were silent, just staring blindly out the window. Every once and a while Sirius would bend down and kiss her cheek, but other than that they remained oblivious to the movement around them. I walked closer, wanting to stay in her place. Wanting to send her back to the hell she would soon come to know. Still walking forward, I neared the happy couple, tears coming to my eyes. "Padfoot! Kiara! Come on! Join the party!" I turned to see Lily and   
James fighting playfully while trying to dance. Remembering their deaths made my tears flow unwillingly. Remus walked towards Sirius and my former self, passing right through me as if I were a spirit. "What's up you guys? You are usually the hyper ones at parties...and this is your party Kia..." Remus exclaimed, looking at both of them sad and confused. My former self looked at him with tears in her eyes, which she quickly turned to a smile. "It's nothing really..." She spoke, her voice almost softer than a whisper in the wind. "I just got word that my two friends from Lothlorien...have been killed defending the Shire..." Her voice trailed off, as she looked down at her hands. Remus stared at her with a look of complete shock. Sirius leaned and held her in a tight embrace. "I have to go back...back to Rivendell.." She cried into Sirius' shoulder. Sirius held her tighter, whispering to her...something I could not hear, but I remembered well... 

  
~~ Inye anya tar ier mi mwalya, ~~   
~~yonta san inye saira er ea nin...~~   
~~ea nin parka I nienaite o layaa ens.~~   
~~Nalla lau yonta, ~~   
~~ten inye melme tar ar inye uva~~   
~~ilyawande na sinome.~~ 

The song he sang to me ended with a gentle kiss. He lifted me from my sitting position and urged me to join in the countdown of the New Year. I stood with the others, watching my former self put on her happy mask, as not to worry her fellow friends. Sirius and Remus however were conversing quietly in the corner. It hit me then; that this was the day Sirius proposed to me...I glanced at the clock on the wall...he was going to propose in about a minute. Sure enough the past Sirius grabbed his glass of champagne and raised it above his head for a toast. 'He always had to be the show-off.' I thought to myself. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen...my fellow friends. Tonight is the night of celebration for 2 reasons! One, the coming of the New Year, but also for the birth of the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. No Wormtail, I am not talking about your mother!" Laughter filled the room as Sirius approached the past me. "I meant, this lovely young lady right here. It has meant so much to me, for her to be able to join our group, from her rightful home in Rivendell. Even though she is 4 years younger than us, she is by far wiser and of course more mature. Kiara...you have taught me so much, and I will never regret meeting you..." He continued on about how much I meant to him. I felt tears reach my eyes again. Remembering his words of hatred. "So without any further babbling...Kiara..." He knelt on one knee...the perfect gentleman. "Will you do me the greatest honor in the world, and take my hand in marriage?"

AN: Yes I know it is a cliffhanger! *laughs evilly* Well even though I did not get any new reviews I thank Wolf of Solitude and Amia for putting up with me throughout this story so far. You both have done so   
much; it means the world to me. Thank you! If you have any questions or further comments on my story feel free to email me at: majestical_creature@yahoo.com or IM me at MageGurlKiara Thank you so much!   
Melme,   
~Kiara Orion Lawrence~ 

~~Sintale Enyalie=Fading Memory~~ 

  
Disclaimer: By now you should know, but I have to say it anyways. Anything you recognize from Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. Anything you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. 


	11. Moina Tevie

Chapter 11  
  
1 Moina Tevie  
  
  
  
  
  
I watched the young, naïve me start to cry, hugging and kissing Sirius, repeating "yes" over and over again as the clock struck midnight. Everyone cheered and yelled a mixture of: "Happy Birthday, Kiara!" and "Happy New Year!" The crowd began congratulating the new couple. 'This isn't going to a happy new year for you all…and Sirius and I will not be the happy couple…' I thought to myself, pitying the joyous people around me. I stumbled as I felt a sharp continuous pain in both my chest and my head.  
  
The memory seemed to fade away as I was brought back into consciousness. Gasping for air, I felt warm blood trickling from my forehead and gushing from my chest. All I saw was white…searing bright white light, yet I could still hear. I heard voices yelling different things incoherently, which made me realize I was back in the place I despised so much…the hospital. I screamed, not from the pain, no that didn't bother me…but from the fear and the anger. Obviously I was in a muggle hospital, because the nurse proceeded to give me a shot, which numbed almost my entire body. I tried to scream again, but my voice left me. I saw a blur above me, someone calling my name. I shut my eyes to refocus and opened then again. Severus' eyes peered into my own. His eyes no longer filled with hatred, but with tears. "Kiara?" He asked me worriedly. "Hold on…Kiara…please hold on…" I tried to say something back, yet it came out a mumbled mess. Then he left my side, as I was pushed in to one of the emergency rooms.  
  
Metal utensils clanged around me as the nurses struggled to hold me down. I kicked and screamed as the doctor tried to stitch my wounds. 'Why in hell did Severus bring me to a muggle hospital?!? Doesn't he realize how dangerous this is fore me? I am an Elf! Don't you think they would notice it?' The head nurse taking blood from my arm interrupted my thoughts. 'Is she insane?!? Can't she see I have lost enough blood already?' She looked mysteriously at the metallic red substance in her syringe, and then at me. She paused at my face, and then tried to lean in and get a closer look, mainly at my Elvin ears. Yet, before she got close enough to distinguish anything she was called away. Soon the other nurses strapped me to the bed and left the room, the doctor pausing to look at me with pity, then he left. I screamed again and Severus answered my call.  
  
  
  
An: Sorry for getting this out so late…I have been extra busy and haven't had the chance to get a hold of my Editor Amia. Plus Astarael and my friendship…well it's on the rocks and I haven't felt up to writing. Thank you all so much for putting up with me. I hope the Prequel to be out soon, if I get some more feedback on this story. Thanks again!  
  
Melme,  
  
Kiara Orion Lawrence  
  
~~*Moina Tevie – Familiar Hatred*~~  
  
Disclaimer: All things recognized from the Harry Potter books belongs rightfully to J.K Rowling  
  
All things recognized from The Lord of the Rings books or any other Tolkien works, belongs rightfully to J.R.R Tolkien 


	12. Uryale Nyeere

Chapter 12  
  
Uryale Nyeere  
  
I looked at him with pure hatred.  
  
"Why in HELL did you do this? This is a DAMN muggle hospital! Don't you think they would notice I AM AN ELF?!? That my blood isn't normal?"  
  
He stared at me, and then quietly began removing the restraints on me. I felt like I could have slapped him, but instead I started yelling choice phrases in my Elvin tongue. He just stood there, gaping at me. Finally I stopped and turned away from him, as he quietly began removing the restraints on my arms. I continued to mutter under my breath about his seemingly endless stupidity.  
  
"Auta, Kiara...auta." Severus commanded me.  
  
I turned back to him and he looked away from me.  
  
"How do you know Quenya?" I questioned him.  
  
Still looking away from me he replied, "Melme...nessar melme..." He looked back at me sadly. "Sariale...from Lothlorien...you know of whom I speak?"  
  
I nodded, looking at him partly with confusion and partly with pity. `Young love he said...he has been to Middle Earth! Sariale...so this was the man for another realm she spoke so much of...this was the man she loved...'  
  
"I have not heard from Sariale in a year...Do you know if she is okay?" He asked, looking at me with hope.  
  
`He doesn't know...I cannot tell him...the grief is still too close to my heart...yet he deserves to know...' I argued in my mind with my thoughts before he called my name questioningly.  
  
"Kiara? Please...has something happened to Sariale?"  
  
I sighed and began to tell him, "Sariale and I were dear friends...yet, last year...she was killed...by orcs...defending Mirkwood..." I looked away from him, tears stinging in the corner of my eyes.  
  
He sighed and began to walk away. "I suspected as much when I did not hear from her...I remember the last thing she wrote to me said things were grim in Middle Earth and she hoped to make them right. I did not know then what it meant..."  
  
The pain was obvious in his voice as he too threatened to fight back the tears. I stared at him, my vision blurred with tears. Reaching over, I grasped his hand in my own.  
  
"I have to go to Rivendell again...do you wish to go with me?" I asked him, peering into his coal eyes to see some sort of answer or emotion.  
  
He nodded slowly to me.  
  
"Will we be...going to Loth...Lorien as well?" Severus asked, looking at me with tears in his eyes.  
  
I nodded and pulled him into a friendly embrace. He cried on my shoulder for nearly an hour, muttering curses in Quenya, before finally falling asleep. I looked down at him, his face wracked with pain from the dreams that now haunted him.  
  
`He isn't who I thought he was...he understands me...where I come from. He is like me. Hurt, confused and lost. I feel differently about him. It's not love...no I shall never know love again. No, it is a sense of...family...friendship...' I thought to myself as he slept on, his face now serenely calm. Confusing thoughts spinning through my mind, as I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
AN: I was thinking of removing this story. The format doesn't seem to stay the same throughout the chapters I post myself. I wanted to have my uploader/editor post the whole story for me, since her chapters were formatted correctly, yet I feel that is unfair to her and the people who have reviewed my story thus far. This particular story is completed, I have yet to upload the last few chapters though. I am working hard on the prequel and sequel right now and I will be sure to post them as soon as I can.  
  
I thank Narmo of Eresse for all her help through these difficult times for me. I thank my uploader/editor, Amia for sticking with me and putting up with my constant sending. I have to thank Astarael Emeritus to whom this particular story is dedicated. I thank everyone that has reviewed. I hope you enjoy my stories!  
  
Again if you have any questions or comments that you do not wish to write in a review you can always email me at: majestical_creature (yahoo.com) or Im me at MageGurlKiara. Thank you!  
  
Melme,  
  
~Kiara Orion Lawrence~  
  
Disclaimer: Everything you recognize from either Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter belongs to J.R.R Tolkien and J.K Rowling. 


	13. Laika Varta

Chapter 13  
  
Laika Varta  
  
Waking to the brightness of my hospital room, I found Severus sitting in the corner drinking coffee and staring blankly at the wall. I watched him for a while, searching his features for some sign of emotion. A nurse entered the room, waking him from his trance. He quickly stood and walked over to her. The two whispered facing away from me, he then nodded and she exited the room.  
  
"Come on Lawrence...it's time to go." He said gruffly.  
  
I looked at him confused. The normal sneer had returned to his face as he pulled me from my bed and started to drag me through the hospital halls. We walked through the hospital in silence. I ignored the stares of the nurses and other patients. I was too confused to worry about them right now, yet I quickly put one hand to my hair to make sure my ears were hidden. Exiting the building, he took my hand and led me to an empty alley. Muttering the spell for apparition, he transported us to Hogsmede.  
  
"You are on suicide watch Lawrence. Fortunately for me, I cannot be the person to watch you." He walked quickly, heading towards Hogwarts castle. I ran to catch up, clutching the stitch in my chest.  
  
"What do you mean? Suicide watch...why? Why would that matter? What happened to our trip to Rivendell and Lothlorien?" I questioned him, surprised at his new attitude towards me.  
  
"Understand me Lawrence! I am not watching you! And I do NOT need YOU to find my way around Middle Earth!" He yelled, turning back to face me, the hatred returning to his face.  
  
I stared at him, my head spinning. I slowly approached him.  
  
"What...what happened to you? Did I do something?" I asked, looking up at him with sadness and confusion.  
  
Severus looked down at me strangely, yet a glimmer of sadness flashed through his cold, dark eyes.  
  
"Come on Lawrence. I don't have time for this!"  
  
He grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the Hogwarts gates. I groaned in pain as his fingernails dug into my bare flesh, causing blood to slowly drip from my arm. He quickly released his grip and carefully grabbed my hand. Placing his wand on the Hogwarts gate he muttered a password, causing the gates to fling open and allow us passage. He walked a little slower now, glancing back at me once, a sad look on his face that he quickly turned into a sneer when he noticed I was looking at him. Sighing, I let him basically drag me into the castle, seeming I was not going to get any answers from him. We reached the entrance and found Albus Dumbledore waiting for us. He smiled at me, his blue eyes twinkling, quickly glancing to Severus' hand in my own.  
  
AN: I know this chapter is short, but hey, you get two...maybe three chapters tonight so settle down! My prequel should be out sometime this week. I am going to an opera on Wednesday so I won't be able to get it out then. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the ones preceding it. Thank you Narmo of Eresse, Amia and Astarael. Words cannot describe the friendship you have shown me. Thanks to all my reviewers, from the chapters before at least. Thank you all!  
  
Melme,  
  
~Kiara Orion Lawrence~  
  
Translations:  
  
Chapter 12: Uryale Nyeere ~ Burning Grief  
  
Chapter 13: Laika Varta ~ Piercing Betrayal 


	14. Lumna Rauko

****

Chapter 14 

  
_Lumna Rauko_

  
"Ms. Lawrence…Mr. Snape…what brings you back to Hogwarts?" He looked back and forth between us. "Is your housing arrangement not working out?"   
  
"No Prof…" Severus started, yet Dumbledore cut him off.   
  
"It's Albus now Severus." He exclaimed.   
  
Severus looked at him confused, but continued on. "Well…no Albus, our arrangement is not working. I have neither the time or the patience to put up with a   
suicidal teenager."   
  
I slapped him. "Is that what this is all about? My goodness!" I scoffed, looking at him with hatred, the feeling from the night before had completely disappeared.   
  
'He is a FRAUD! I don't want to stay with him anymore. Goodness, and to think I actually thought the slimy bastard had changed!' I thought to myself, glaring at Severus. This amused Dumbledore, because a small smile played on his face, while his blue eyes twinkled. Sighing, I stepped inside the castle to escape the cold that was biting at my bare arms. The two men followed me inside as we made our way around students, to get to Dumbledore's office. Reaching the gargoyle statue, Dumbledore muttered, "Every Flavor Beans" and the statue swung open, revealing a passageway. Dumbledore continued into the room and   
sat behind his desk, slowly stroking his phoenix;   
Fawkes.   
  
I turned towards Severus holding out my hand. "Hand them over!" I demanded him.   
  
Severus looked at me angry and confused. I rolled my eyes.   
  
"My gauntlets you imbecile! Hand them over!"   
  
He snarled at me, then reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out two neatly folded brown suede gauntlets.   
  
"Thank you." I said, taking the gauntlets from him and stretching myself out over the couch. I slowly pulled them on, lacing the carefully, since my arm still throbbed where Severus had grabbed me. I winced as I quickly laced my hurt arm tightly. Severus watched me, flinching slightly when I winced, but then returned to his normal sneer. He then turned and sat in the armchair facing Dumbledore. He cleared his throat and began stating his case.   
  
"Lawrence here, got herself put on suicide watch by the hospital, and I don't have any desire to watch her for the next month. So I leave her to you."   
  
Dumbledore just smiled back at him, and then turned to me.   
  
"Suicide watch Ms. Lawrence? This wouldn't be pertaining to Mr. Black would it? Because from what I hear, he did not treat you well after the death…of Lily and James."   
  
I slowly shook my head. "The first time was…but I thought that was fixed…the open wound in my chest…I fell outside Severus' house a few days ago and hit my head. I guess the strain of it caused my chest wound to reopen, as well as create a new wound on my forehead. And then! This idiot," I pointed at Severus. "Took me to a MUGGLE hospital! I was not trying to kill myself…when I fell at least." I finished, trying to calm down.   


  
  
  
AN: AI! This story is almost complete. I am currently working on the prequel which I hope to have a first chapter up this weekend. Thank you so much to my friends *Amia, Astarael and Narmo or Eresse* and to all my reviewers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the ones preceding it. Thank you so much.   
Melme,   
~Kiara Orion Lawrence~   
  
Chapter 14: Lumna Rauko = Opressive Demon   
  
Disclaimer: All things recognized from 'The Lord of the Rings' belongs rightfully to J.R.R. Tolkien. All things recognized from 'Harry Potter' belongs   
rightfully to J.K. Rowling. 


	15. Tyelima Namarie

Chapter 15

Tyelima Namarie

Dumbledore looked at me sadly. "I hear-by take you off suicide watch, Ms. Lawrence. Yet, I advise you to go back to Rivendell and lie low for a while. The ministry seems to think that you are involved with Mr. Black and the Potter's deaths. Even though you are important to them, they will put you in Azkaban if they feel threatened."

Questions raced through my mind as Severus and Albus conversed about the current situation. 'Why do they think that Sirius killed his best friends? Why would I help? What is going on!?!' I screamed in my head. Closing my eyes, I tried to think straight. Trying to figure things out. 

"Ms. Lawrence?" Dumbledore looked at me questioningly. "You shall leave for Rivendell at once." He stated, sounding somewhat happy, yet still somewhat saddened. 

"Wait! There are things I need to straighten out before we leave."

Severus cut me off, rising to his feet. "There is no WE about this Lawrence! I am not going with you, and there is nothing to straighten out!" He glared at me.

"LIKE HELL THERE'S NOT! My fiance' is in Azkaban for something he did not do! My only friends here are either dead, or they hate me now. I would saw there is a lot to straighten out!" I yelled back at him, standing up quickly.

"Please...Kiara...Severus...sit back down." Albus exclaimed, motioning to the two chairs in front of his desk. "Now explain to me Kiara...why is Sirius innocent? Pray tell, why do Astarael and Remus hate you?"

I sighed, and began to state my case. "Sirius doesn't work for Voldemort...it's Peter...he is the scum that..." 

"SIRIUS KILLED PETER LAWRENCE! AND 13 MUGGLES WITH HIM! EXPLAIN YOUR WAY OUT OF THAT!" Severus said, turning to me with a nasty sneer. 

I glared back at him. "FINE! Sirius and I were at the Potter's on the night of the attack. We were getting advice on how to plan our upcoming wedding. We left around 9 because we both had work in the morning. About 30 minutes later we turned back. I had forgotten a book of mine which I would need the next day. Arriving at the house, we saw they had been attacked. After that...a couple of weeks after my little...episode, Sirius was on the watch for Peter. He wanted to get Peter for betraying the password on Godric's Hollow to Voldemort. Peter was the only one that knew the password. Anyone else would have had to entered with me, because of my Elvish abilities. Therefore, Peter was the only one that could have betrayed them." I sighed. "Just look...you are going to have to believe me! I cannot tell you anymore." 

Albus' eyes twinkled, yet a frown played upon his face. "This is interesting news Ms. Lawrence, but it will not help Mr. Black unless you have proof."

Frustrated I asked him one last question as I stood up to leave. "Why can I not take Harry with me? He will be better off with me than those muggles! After all I am his godmother."

Albus sighed sadly. "Did Severus explain to you why you are important to the ministry?" I nodded in reply. "Good, I believe that Voldemort was not fully destroyed that night. Harry is a key to destroying him for good in the future, since theya re now linked by Harry's scar. Yet, Harry is not the only thing we need. Yes, Ms. Lawrence, you are the other key to destroy Voldemort. If you and Harry were together, you both would be hunted. Whether you are here, or in Middle Earth. You would be hunted...and unfortunatly destroyed. Then there would be absolutely no hope for the rest of the world. So you see, you are not going to be able to be with Harry. For his safety and your own."

I sat there, gaping at him. Tears threatened to fall from my weary eyes. 'This cannot be true...I am not different!' I thought to myself, trying not to believe Albus' words. My eyes glazed over as I tried to make things right in my mind. 

"KIARA ORION LAWRENCE! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Severus yelled, bringing me back from my protective bubble. 

He slapped my face. Supposedly trying to wake me, but I knew he just wanted the satisfaction of seeing a tear fall from my eyes. I growled at him, instinctively placing a hand gently on my stinging cheek. He smirked and sat back down. I turned to face Albus.

"If I go...I most likely will not be coming back here...ever." 

Albus stared at me, the twinkle gone from his blue eyes. I looked down at my hands and began to continue.

"If I cannot be a part of Harry's life now-which means breaking my promise-then I will not have him ask why you sent him to his horrible relatives. Why he was treated so badly-worse than a family pet. Why dreams will haunt him for basically the rest of his life..." I stopped, my voice was beginning to crack from trying to hide my true emotions. I caught Severus looking sadly at me once again. I held his gaze, as if daring him to change his emotions. His facial expression did not change, yet he dropped my gaze. 

I sighed and stood. "Well then gentleman...it has been wonderful knowing you both...to an extent..." I glared playfully at Severus. "Albus, I ask you to please explain my situation to Sirius, Remus and Astarael...also in the future...remind Harry of his godmother."

Albus nodded, his sad eyes not meeting my gaze. I summoned a portal in the center of the parlour wall. 

"I leave you now...farewell." 

I turned and began to walk towards my portal. Severus quickly stood and grabbed my arm. I winced from the pay of my scarred arm. 

"Please pay my respects to Sariale...place this near her burial." He muttered to me in Elvish, handing me a small necklace. 

I looked down at the delicate piece of elvish jewlery in my hand. The charm was of a fair, elven princess, wrapped around a dwarven blue-crystal. I nodded adn began to walk again. I didn't get very far the second time, because I was pulled into a hug by Severus.

"Take care, Kiara."

I just stood there, with my arms at my sides. I didn't bother to hug him back. Albus stood and walked over to us. Severus released me and backed quietly away, the expression on his face was blank. I was enveloped in yet another hug, with Albus whispering softly into my ear.

"I will miss you Ms. Lawrence, and I am sorry for making you choose this path. I will tell Harry what you wish when I feel he is ready to understand. I shall send Remus and Astarael an owl as soon as I can, explaining to them, where they can contact you. I am personally visiting Sirius Black in Azkaban and I will give him the news...if he deems worthy to hear it."

I pulled away from his embrace, not wanting to hear anymore of his false accusations. Nodding I turned and entered the portal.

AN: Sorry for not getting this chapter out sooner. I am going to go through the entire story, which will be hard by myself…but I am going to go through the whole thing and edit it all. Reposting it of course. I might get a few chapters out today. I don't know. I am working on the Prequel…and since I have to edit that too…yeah, it might take a while. I am sorry.

Tyelima Namarie = Final Farewell 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize from The Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter. They belong respectfully to: J.R.R Tolkien and J.K. Rowling. Thank you


End file.
